oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crzeck Armoredflesh
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''RWBY'' |creator=User:MagnumDong6969 |full_name=Crzeck Armoredflesh |alias(es)=Gatorboy Crocosaurus |birthplace=Kingdom of Vale, Remnant |residence=Unknown |species=Faunus |age=19 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight=189 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''RWBY universe. Crzeck Armoredflesh is the leader of Team CROC in the RWBY universe, ''in which he guides them on Special Operations within the school, in which they have top marks in Beacon Academy. Crzeck was born in the southern tip of the Kingdom of Vale, residing in a swampland that was home to many of his brothers and sisters, as well as many Grimm along the outskirts, and within, his hometown. While living there, he learned how to wrestle with his brothers and sisters. Crzeck's hometown was a small one, with less than a few hundred of his people, the Crocodilian Faunus, and attended Signal Academy, and later Beacon academy later in his life. He then met members of his team, Rowana Bristledhide, Oren Hellbender, and Crozenck Shieldback. Together, the four formed Team CROC, one of many acronyms that symbolize the teams in the ''RWBY ''universe. During Crzeck's attendance, he mostly hung around in the background, training and accepting missions throughout his team's career at Beacon. However, despite trying to keep away from the public eye and acknowledgment from the Administration, his team gained a fair amount of notoriety for the sheer amount of success in their operations. The Vytal tournament soon rolled into town, and Team CROC participated in the tournament, much to the dismay of Oren as well as Crzeck himself. However, they gained a substantial amount of ground before being beaten by another group. They watched the rest of the tournament from the sidelines, until the attack on Vale unfolded in their midst. As the attack on Vale commenced, Team CROC immediately exited the Vytal Tournament Arena, in order to counter the attack of the Grimm that were destroying the city as well as the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist organization. The city was soon overrun, filled with panicked and fleeing civilians and hacked Atlesian Combat Drones. As the Atlas machines turned on the city, Team CROC was left to defend the civilians from everything that moved. This plan seemed fool-proof, if it had not been for the sheer amount of Grimm, and Oren's increased aggression that sent the fellow student overboard, becoming enraged and awakening the Grimm inside of him. This awakening by his teammate shocked both Crzeck and the rest of the team, as they had never encountered the phenomena. After a brief skirmish with the enraged Oren, as well as a swarm of Grimm, they fled to Oren's homeland after the Grimm inside of him was beaten back. Crozenck is a tall, human-like creature known as a Faunus, which are known for their distinguishable trait of possessing one single attribute of an animal (ie, a cat's ears, a monkey's tail). In Crzeck's case, his attribute is the lining of thick, plated scales on his back, complete with the spiny, armor-like skin of a Nile Crocodile. In addition, his skin color is that of an African Male, with an Egyptian-Medjay complexion (which gives him darker skin and less Arabic appearance). He has a pointed chin, and clean-cut, nappy hair on the top of his head. He is a man of a muscular build, with thick arms and strong fingers, broad shoulders, and powerful, pillar-like legs. Crzeck's normal dress attire consists of open-back, sleeveless shirts, open-toed shoes, and slightly baggy jeans. In colder weather, he normally drapes a sweatshirt around his back, and wears the underlying portion of his armor to keep his reptilian physique from becoming too cold. Inside of his armor, Crzeck is a stunning, yet imposing figure. The armor covers his shins, thighs, chest, and shoulders, in addition to his helmet. The armor is ornate, gold and black, and seems vain, but actually garners respect from his team. The helmet he wears is conical near the top and back of his skull, and leaves much of his face open, save for the cheek bones and the bridge of his nose. His helmet, like the rest of his armor, is gold, with ornate black markings. In addition to his helmet, Crzeck's armor consists of a large breastplate that extends over his shoulders and hangs and connects around his back scales, which are exposed because they can absorb the same amount of damage as his armor. The front of the breastplate outlines his pectoral muscles, and sports a red, spade-like symbol over his heart. The abdominal midriff is covered by the underlying suit. His waist, like his breastplate, is also ornate, in the sense that it slightly hugs his hips and thighs, while still remaining strangely flexible and nonrestrictive to his movement. Crzeck's shoulders are covered by two medium-sized shoulder pauldrons, with a diamond-shape, with the tips at the top raising off of the shoulder in a slightly ornate fashion; in addition to a diamond pattern that is repeating towards the center. In addition, the pauldrons stop at the elbows, leaving the forearms and hands exposed. His shins are armored in almost the same manner, although they are more pointed and fitting for his calves. He also has diamond-shaped knee guards. Crzeck's armor, being golden in color, would initially imply that he is a vain and self-centered leader of his team. However, his willingness to run headlong into battle, his utmost respect for his subordinates, and his fighting prowess and skill show that he is actually a caring leader, viewing his teammates as irreplaceable. Personally, Crzeck is driven by honor. He believes that the only way to face his enemies is openly, and that his leadership should be from the front lines instead of somewhere behind his teammates. However, he knows his limits, and will retreat when it is necessary to preserve his and his teammates' lives when he knows and feels sacrificing them would only be in vain or useless to the cause. *'Weapons Master: Crzeck utilizes his mace, named Allegiance to smash through the creatures of Grimm, which crushes armor and deals devastating damage. The Mace also converts into a revolving-style machine pistol with 120 rounds of ammunition, that switches firing modes from fully automatic, semi-automatic, and burst-fire. *'''Water Affinity: Being a crocodile Faunus, Crzeck is able to hold his breath underwater for extremely long periods of time, his record standing at 26 minutes and 22 seconds. *'Stealth Master:' Crzeck is accustomed to the art of ambushing his foes, and is especially gifted in the art due to his immense amount of patience and tedium when it comes to approaching or waiting for them. *'Immense Strength: '''Crzeck utilizes titanic strength that is capable of dealing large amounts of damage. *'Semblance: Crzeck's semblance, or special ability related to his aura, is his '''Iron Skin, which makes his skin invulnerable to small-arms fire and smaller kinetic weapons such as batons, knives, and certain throwing weapons that do not have a lot of force of penetration. This makes him especially dangerous to his enemies, as it allows him to tank most of the damage done against him. *'Brothers and Sisters:' Crzeck has mentioned that he has many siblings back at home, but does not list any of them specifically. *'Team Members: '''Crzeck has an undying dedication to his team members, Rowana Bristledhide, Oren Hellbender, and Crozenck Shieldback. *'Other Teams of Beacon': Crzeck has allies not only in his own team, but is very willing to work with other teams that attend Beacon, and any security or police forces of the Kingdom of Vale. *'Creatures of Grimm:' Crzeck, like almost all Humans and Faunus alike, hates Grimm extensively, willing to hunt the vile creatures to extinction. *'The White Fang:' The White Fang is a terrorist Faunus organization that used to preach societal equality, but now relies on violence and fear to instill their influence. Their brutality and arrogance are what Crzeck despises arguably more than Grimm. *Crzeck's Crocodilian biology gives him an immense amount of strength, however, he is vulnerable to being poisoned by his own lactic acid if he moves too strenuously in battle. As such, he carries medical patches that soak through his skin and prevent this from happening, as well as performs exercises daily in order to build his tolerance and increase his limits. *Crzeck's name was inspired by the the leader of the Gorilla group in the Disney movie ''Tarzan. *Crzeck's last name, Armoredflesh, is a reference to the literal naming of Vikings, such as Leif Erikson, and Eric The Red. It is also a reference to the armor-like scales of crocodiles, as well as his semblance. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:RWBY characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Male characters Category:Crocodilians Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Reptiles Category:Teenagers Category:Faunus Category:Articles without images Category:Characters with super strength